creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Beatrix Skinner
Beatrix Skinner, '''otherwise known as '''The Gazelle is a physically weak but nevertheless incredibly dangerous woman suffering from both Type IV Osteogenesis Imperfecta and Myotonic muscular dystrophy. With extensive knowledge in technology, cinema and cryptids, an IQ off the charts and a habit of forcing people to do her bidding through brainwashing and experimentation she has proven herself to be a great threat to the world in spite of an inability to cause physical damage with her own body. She is one of the key characters in the Animals & Monsters ''series and acts as the main antagonist in ''The Leopard & The Gazelle, and its two sequels. Additionally, she also appears as the anti-heroic deuteragonist in Charlene & The Dollmaker ''and one of the four main protagonists in ''The Immortals & The Cat. '' She acts as the love interest and foil for the hot-headed vigilante and drama student Donald Grayson. Basic '''Age- '''22 (first appearance) 28 (final appearance) '''D.O.B- '''27/02/00 '''D.O.D- '''08/04/28 '''Nationality- '''Scottish '''Diseases/Conditions/Disabilities/Illnesses- '''Type IV Osteogenesis Imperfecta, Myotonic Muscular Dystrophy, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Narcissistic Personality Disorder, Bipolar Disorder '''Sexuality-' Heterosexual Story appearances: '''7 (2 two-parters) Appearance Beatrix is a very pale woman in her early twenties of whom is 5ft 2 inches, with a dainty, pencil thin figure allowing her to appear very frail and delicate in appearance. In spite of that, however, she is a very attractive woman with full lips, smooth skin and large eyes. Beatrix also has a lean, creamy face with a papery pointed jawline. Beatrix speaks with an elegant, ticklish voice which is of a pleasant pitch. Her hands are on a petite scale and silky in texture complimented by long bony fingers and velvety pointed nails painted purple. Beatrix wears rather minimal amounts of makeup, only enough to give her face a dollish feel and gives her prominent rose cheeks. Her most notable use of makeup is her peach eyeliner. She has a thick mane of jet black hair and vivid navy eyes. Her clothing consists of a very extravagant and Victorian like maroon long coat with a white fur collar alongside a frilled blouse which ranges in colour from white to black. Occasionally she wears a crimson trench coat, along with a pink blouse and a mesh bow. She also wears various styles of skirts in dark colours and thigh length black horse-riding boots to cover up her leg braces with thick black stockings underneath. Beatrix has also worn large round, thin-rimmed glasses for most of her life. She also had a jewel tipped wooden cane painted red prior to her paralysis and would always walk on her toes. In her first time in an asylum for the criminally insane Beatrix was confined to a tightly strapped white straightjacket over the top of her normal clothes, minus her coat and boots which were confiscated. In her second time in the asylum Beatrix was left barefoot and without her coat but otherwise in all of her regular clothes. She wasn't straightjacket bound in this instance. After being crippled Beatrix used a heavily modified and advanced wheelchair which was carefully padded with soft leather for protection. She also tried to use several wheelchairs of her own design in battle situations which had several pieces of weaponry and even jet boosters attached, these all were unsuccessful however and would constantly fall apart leaving her unable to move until being returned to her normal wheelchair. Personality Beatrix is a very paranoid and damaged person due to the nature of her condition and is very wary and constantly vigilant in order to ensure she doesn't suffer any breaks, her past experiences with her family also made her untrustworthy of most people. Her fragility also causes her great insecurities, feelings of self-loathing and a sense of isolationism and loneliness. In spite of her rather troublesome features Beatrix also has positive sides such as quirkiness and curiosity as she has many eccentric interests such as cryptids, the study of cinema the supernatural, predatory animals and the minds of criminals. Beatrix also has a brilliant mind and is very good with technology allowing her to brainwash those who dominate her physically to commit her own crimes for her. She also has great levels of charm and charisma which allowed her to begin a relationship with Donald Grayson and is useful in allowing her to trick dangerous criminals such as John Murphy into helping her and her cause. Although she is fond of John she gets heavily irritated with him thanks to his overprotectiveness towards her. The only people in the world Beatrix truly loves are Donald and John viewing Donald as an object for affection and John as her defender. After bonding with Charlene Silvers Beatrix became a more optimistic figure although Beatrix's feelings towards humanity as a whole remained. During her childhood and adolescence, Beatrix had a significant ego problem and had trouble registering emotions, this made her come off as rather insensitive and was responsible for many of her friends growing tired of her and ditching her. These traits were less troublesome as she grew older but her inability to hold stable relationships for long was still present albeit somewhat lessened. Beatrix has an extremely mercurial mood which goes through episodes of being high and low. On top of this her levels of compassion have a tendency to either increase or decrease dramatically making her appear as kind and caring on some instances but cold and calculating on others. Beatrix also has a great appreciation for eccentric fashion and particularly enjoys Victorian era clothes, this is the only hobby she has which is given as much attention as her love for film. Strengths '''Extreme intellect: Beatrix has an immensely high IQ and is capable of magnificent feats in scientific breakthroughs and is regarded as one of the greatest criminal minds of her generation. Deduction: '''Beatrix is immensely good at guessing and discovering secrets and information that normally would be viewed as impossible knowledge such as the identities of several vigilantes other than Donald Grayson as well as their weaknesses. '''Charisma: '''Beatrix has a very likable and friendly demeanor and is genuinely capable of love as evident from her feelings for Donald Grayson. She also managed to convince John Riley into becoming her ally merely by playing into his emotions and triggering all of the right buttons. '''Chemistry: '''Beatrix has an excellent knack for concocting chemical compounds and making powerful and dangerous substances. Weaknesses '''Any Form Of Severe Physical Harm: '''Both of her conditions make her extremely vulnerable to any kind of harm and depending on the severity of attacks could be fatal or extremely damaging, something which is proved true when her legs are rendered permanently immobile by a bookshelf falling atop them as well as how Victor Sevello's attack on her was so brutal that it resulted in massive bone fractures, blood loss, organ punctures and death. '''PTSD: Beatrix often has debilitating flashbacks to her past which are very easily triggered. Emotional Instability: 'In spite of her charisma Beatrix has poor control over her emotions and often goes through major mood swings. She often suffers mental breakdowns as well. Story Childhood Beatrix Skinner was born on January 27th 2000 in Glasgow, she was then instantly tossed into a world of resentment and disgust from wealthy parents residing in Bearsden who were horrified and embittered that their firstborn was born too weak and fragile to perform many tasks without injuring herself. Matters only became worse when Beatrix's younger brother Winston was born, who in spite of being four years younger than Beatrix from a very young age he would often find ways to attack and injure his sister. The worst attack faced by her brother occurred when Beatrix was fifteen and the now eleven-year-old Winston drove his remote control car directly into his sister's feet sending her spiraling down the narrow twisted staircase and breaking several bones in her legs consequently. This act forced Beatrix to use a cane and wear leg braces permanently. In spite of her brother's abuse and parent's neglect however, there was some light in Beatrix's childhood. Beatrix did have a loving uncle who despite visiting only rarely did give her the only decent gift she'd ever received after she'd turned twelve, a Russian blue kitten named Terry of whom she cared for immensely. Beatrix also had a fairly pleasant school life and was highly respected for her charm, intellect, and willingness to tutor her classmates, this was particularly great in her later high school years where she excelled in many subjects such as English, Art, Sciences, and Music. In her later teenage years, she also developed a fascination with cinema. In 2018 Beatrix graduated from High School and chose to take a course in media, during this time she also became an amateur film critic. After passing this course Beatrix decided to take a break and took a gap year. During this time Beatrix began losing several friends, many of them getting tired of her behavior and personality, this took a large toll on her self esteem which was worsened when even her own best friend decided she was done with her. Although not visible this did make Beatrix far more bitter and angry than she was before. One evening in the Winter of 2020 Winston who was becoming worryingly sadistic and deranged decided to break Terry's tail when Beatrix wasn't looking, after discovering this Beatrix was filled with so much rage that she was prompted to commit her only act of violence without the aid of another source. Beatrix whacked Winston's face with her cane multiple times, virtually disfiguring him by both crushing his nose and knocking out several of his teeth. Beatrix's father was enraged with both of his children, so much so that he purposefully whacked Beatrix's left shoulder with a broom before confiscating most of her possessions and refusing her exit from the house. He also sent Vincent off to an insane asylum as he'd grown tired of his sadism. Mr. Skinner also took Terry to the local vet to get his tail repaired and was instructed to leave him there overnight. Beatrix had finally been tipped over the edge and lost all patience with her family. In the middle of the night she strategically make her way through the house, snuck into the garage and stole various types of fuel and oil. She poured many of the substances across the house's main landing before adding alcohol to areas such as the kitchen and the upstairs corridor. For good measure Beatrix also turned the gas on to every section of the stove before quickly rushing upstairs and grabbing a select few possessions; a handful of clothes, a select few DVDs and her cane before finally striking a match and setting her house ablaze, burning her parents alive. After this Beatrix quickly headed to the vet and obtained a post-surgery Terry and moved in with her uncle in Alberta Canada and began to perfect a brainwashing toxin. She begrudgingly used it on her uncle to keep him out of her way when working on her next experiment, bone marrow growth and muscle repair. Adult Life ''The Leopard & The Gazelle After roughly a year of living in Alberta, she enrolled in a university course for English Literature and took up swimming as a hobby as it was apparently a good exercise method for her bones. Soon following this she met her future love, a mentally unstable drama student named Donald Grayson of whom she instantly hit it off with resulting in the two beginning a relationship. She was also the first to discover his secret identity as the flashy vigilante The Leopard. Over the course of their relationship, she began developing her research by experimenting on several people in order to see if she could find a potential cure for her condition. Around this time as well she broke her brother free from the mental asylum and brainwashed him into becoming a masked supervillain and the false leader of a group of failed experiments morphed into monsters, she dubbed him as The Black Scorpion, who she used to act as a distraction to throw both Donald and the police off of her trail, this backfired however as he was much more resilient to brainwashing than she expected and actually attempted to kill Donald, something he knew would cause Beatrix great pain. Upon losing hope in the ability of her research altering her bone structure she was left infuriated and began taking out her anger by forcing her subjects to attack and destroy everything they could find. Donald soon after encountering the monsters discovered they were in fact brainwashed humans mutated by several chemical compounds and electrical appliances. He then fought off against The Black Scorpion and eventually unmasked and killed him, he then realised that he had seen the young man in Beatrix's family photo, he then took closer inspection of his mask only to discover that it was almost structurally identical in terms of materials to nearly every piece of machinery designed by Beatrix. Donald put two and two together and discovered the horrifying truth behind his girlfriend. Unable to bring himself to kill her Donald instead tied her arms and legs to a rotatable chair before pushing the chair into the corner of her bedroom and kicking her large metal DVD cabinet. The cabinet fell shattering her knee joints and numerous bones in her legs. Beatrix let out a cry of anguish and was left in agony, her face leaking with tears and the blood dripping from her legs while two of her bones poked out of the back of her knees she was soon discovered by the police commissioner Chris Gattis who was horrified and repulsed at the sight. The evidence found against Beatrix was overwhelmingly large, however both Donald and Gattis managed to convince the judge to have her locked in an insane asylum while being occasionally visited by a therapist instead of jail as this would be of more benefit to her. The judge agreed and had Beatrix taken in, having her straightjacket bound and constantly monitored within the facility. Cryptic Gang A few months later she encountered mob boss John Murphy who was visiting a former colleague for information on The Leopard. Beatrix met him and immediately wove her way into his desires by promising she knew The Leopard more so than any other and knew every weakness he had, to top this all off she even promised him a new base of operations. In spite of Beatrix's exaggerations of knowing the Leopard's weaknesses, John was impressed with her charisma and impressive knowledge of technology, chemistry and bio-engineering, as such the two formed an alliance and Murphy ensured to buy back the mansion that once belonged to Beatrix's uncle as their new base of operations. Murphy shared a mutual trust and respect for Beatrix and gave her all the equipment she needed to brainwash, experiment on, torture and mutate people. Together the two also did extensive research on supernatural entities and unworldly criminals hoping to recruit them. They succeeded heavily in this regard and sent a large number of monsters against Donald before eventually gaining ownership of the famous lake monster The Champ and use it as a means of back up. When the two were eventually confronted by Donald Beatrix tried to attack him with a heavily customized wheelchair with an incredible range of weapons in it, after a few minutes however the chair overheated and broke apart entirely. To allow for a quick escape Beatrix summoned The Champ to face Donald while being carried to safety by John. Although crushingly defeated by The Champ Donald miraculously survived the encounter with the monster much to the annoyance of the two. Henderson Industries Soon enough Beatrix and Murphy formed an alliance with two individuals, a deformed and embittered lunatic of a man named Sebastian Quench and the heinous and corrupt billionaire industrialist Philip Henderson. Although The Leopard was in hot pursuit of Beatrix and John he was never able to apprehend them and would never be able to bring himself to even touch Beatrix, however, he still proved to be a danger towards both of them as he was increasingly cutting down every member of their gang. Becoming desperate for further resistance on Donald, Beatrix attempted to develop a toxin made up every predatory animal in the entire animal kingdom to use on certain members of the gang to horde off against Donald. However after a mishap involving Charlene Silvers fighting off against John, he was launched by a blast backward into a canister of the toxin's prototype infecting him with the DNA of thousands of wild and destructive beasts. Although at first mesmerized Beatrix soon noticed that Murphy was slowly losing his mind and opted to chain him up and keep him caged in the building's old battle fortress until she had use for his increasingly monstrous state. After deciding she no longer needed either Quench or Henderson she decided to lock Quench in the fortress clear from Murphy and used Henderson as a puppet by brainwashing him and gaining full control of his company. Donald eventually confronted Beatrix at the end of the story however before he could apprehend her she released Murphy from his cage and the now fully maddened mob boss attempted to kill Donald, this plan eventually backfired however as Murphy slashed the wheels on Beatrix's chair sending it spiraling towards an oncoming iron boulder, thankfully however Donald managed to save her before she could break any bones despite her chair being shattered to pieces. In spite of being unable to move her legs, Beatrix tried her hardest to use what little upper body strength she had to escape and every time found herself slipping back down into the dirt. in the end however, Donald threw Murphy into a vat of toxic waste causing his skin and internal organs to melt saving them both. A shaken Beatrix although being helped by Donald to her spare wheelchair was traumatized once again and the image of the monstrous Murphy would never escape her head. On top of this, the gang had now been virtually wiped out leaving Beatrix with no protection and once again being moved back into the asylum. Once there she began to have second thoughts regarding Donald Charlene & The Dollmaker Upon her second stay, Beatrix was stuck with the abusive dollmaker who had ties with black magic Dr. Annabelle Hatcher as her therapist for the first three months of her stay and would regularly be slapped or kicked by her on top of verbal abuse. Charlene Silvers briefly took in Beatrix and cared for her in this time in order to gain more knowledge on the Dollmaker, surprisingly for herself Beatrix was much more vocal and open with Silvers than she was with anyone prior even Donald, soon promoting the two to make a large bond with each other. Helping from the sidelines Beatrix assisted Silvers in apprehending her former therapist and on a petty act of revenge decided to burn all of the latter's creations. Having finally gained a new friend capable of allowing Beatrix to better herself. Beatrix slowly began showing signs of improvement and eventually moved back into her uncle's former home yet again. However muscular dystrophy soon began catching up with Beatrix... End of Life The Immortals & The Cat By 2028 her muscular dystrophy made her functionality of performing many tasks nearly impossible such as chewing and swallowing while also causing a major depletion in vision. This gradually worsened over time and by the end of October of that year, she was barely able to lift her arms, with her speech also becoming incredibly slurred, in spite of that however she had since gotten back together with Donald which made her feel more content with life. With soon news created a great deal of terror in Beatrix after having been informed that Victor Sevello a man of immense strength, intellect and the unnatural gift of immortality was in town, a petrified Beatrix tried to reconnect with Donald and Charlene both of whom were on continuous wild goose chases caused by Victor. Eventually, she had seen in the news Sevello's actions towards Donald's ally Vincent Denholm who was in actuality Victor's son and his own son Gregory horrified, alone and desperate she first tried to approach Charlene who unbeknownst to Beatrix was imprisoned for a brief period of time by a gadget of Victor's own creation. Instead, she ran into Donald at the shores of the city river as he took down two drug dealers and pleaded him for help in a tearful manner. Her life was cut short at the age of twenty-eight when she encountered Victor in person, after seeing how effortlessly he took down Donald Beatrix hastily attempted to escape him before being vigorously grabbed by the waste crushing her entire ribcage, before being riotously whacked and beaten against a hill of rocks, excruciatingly demolishing several bones in her limbs and chest. As Donald regained himself and rushed to intervene Victor dropped Beatrix into her chair before kicking her square in the chest with a steel-toed boot. Beatrix spiralled down the rocky hill onto the shores of the river breaking almost every remaining bone in her body and piercing her internal organs. In a last-ditch effort to help Donald Beatrix summoned The Champ to his aid. After Victor's defeat, Beatrix with now burred and wonky vision barely recognized any shapes until Donald approached her broken body laying on the soggy sand. She apologized to Donald for all she had done, before feebly asking if he still loved her even prior to their reconciliation to which Donald confessed that despite all she had done he never truly lost his feelings for her no matter how much he was disgusted with her crimes and was always willing to love her again. Heart warmed and brought to tears, in her final moments of strength Beatrix gave Donald an enhanced key which would free Charlene and Vincent before feebly asking Donald to take in Terry before finally dying happily knowing that Donald had shown her genuine love. Donald buried her in his own private estate and took in the elderly Terry. Both Donald and Charlene were mournful for her. Stats Intelligence: 10 Strength: 1 Endurance: 1 Agility: 2 Charisma: 9 Leadership: 8 Relationships Julia Skinner''- Mother/Neglecter/Victim- '''Deceased'' Henry Skinner''- Father/Neglecter/Victim- Deceased'' Winston Skinner''- Brother/Abuser/Puppet- Deceased'' Terry''- Pet & Comforter- Unknown'' Donald Grayson''- Former Archenemy/Boyfriend/Situational Ally/Sympathiser- Presumed Deceased'' Kimberly Grayson''- Loose Acquaintance/Situational ally- Unknown'' Dr. Annabelle Hatcher''- Therapist/Abuser/Enemy- Deceased'' Vincent Denholm''- Former Enemy/Acquaintance- Alive'' Charlene Silvers''-Friend/Sympathiser- Abandoned in an alternate dimension'' John Murphy''- Ally/Ex-Boyfriend/Puppet/Former Protector- Deceased'' Murphy's gang''- Allies and protectors- All Deceased'' Chris Gattis''- Enemy and Victim- Deceased'' The Champ- Pet/Guard/Weapon- Unknown Victor Sevello''- Killer & Enemy- Alive'' Facts *Beatrix was created by Cherry Dorito and is his second Creepypasta villain. *Beatrix Skinner's infobox image was created by using the mobile app Live Portrait Maker:Girls. *Beatrix Skinner's portrait was drawn by Candykittenxx a friend of Cherry Doritio. *Beatrix was inspired by a variety of villains including Jason Dean from Heathers, Elijah Price from the ''Eastrail 177 Trilogy, ''Poppy Adams from ''Kingsman: The Golden Circle, '' ''Lex Luthor from the ''DC Animated Universe ''and Scarecrow from ''The Nolanverse. *Beatrix's favourite colour is red. *Beatrix's fashion sense is inspired by a much more colourful variant of Danny DeVito's interpretation of The Penguin's Victorian tuxedo from Tim Burton's Batman Returns. *Her favourite movie is The Usual Suspects and her least favourite is Garfield: The Movie. *Beatrix is deeply afraid of Victor Sevello as she finds him to be the one being who dominates her mentally and especially physically. * Beatrix is also almost the polar opposite of Victor Sevello for the following reasons. She genuinely loves her own worst enemy and only tried to kill or hurt him when necessary, her actions and immensely flawed personality are the result of a childhood filled with misery and misfortune as well as an extremely debilitating condition and one that although not fatal still causes her worry and agony, she is unbelievably physically weak and has very little physical strength whatsoever and therefore cannot participate in action under most circumstances and meets a very brutal and painful end. *Beatrix is fascinated by the concept of the supernatural and as such often looks at news reports on a variety of supernatural beings. She is even a subscriber to many cryptic magazines. *Beatrix exhibits many additional symptoms of Type IV OI such as her sclera having a subtle blue tint to them, her teeth being rather oddly shaped and the forceful use of leg braces, she also exhibited typical traits of muscular dystrophy in later life, with her body and facial features becoming increasingly skinnier and frailer in the months prior to her death as well as her habit of walking on or her toes prior to being left wheelchair bound. *The alias of The gazelle stems from the innocent and fragile nature of her appearance despite being more powerful than one might think. *Beatrix has been in a relationship with only two men, Donald Grayson and John Murphy. * The only one of the three protagonists in the series Beatrix doesn't have a meaningful connection with is Vincent Denholm. *One particularly tragic aspect of Beatrix's character is that even without her legs being harshly broke she likely would've ended up wheelchair bound anyway thanks to the quick progression of her muscular dystrophy. Theme Song Pity Party- Melanie Martinez Category:OC Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Human Category:Killer Category:Deceased Characters Category:Manipulator Category:Tech Savvy Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Misanthrope Category:Creepypastas Category:Abandoned Category:Mentally Ill Category:Anti-Hero Category:Adult Category:Corrupting Influence Category:In A Relationship Category:Redeemed